In general, a logotype for showing indication of source or the like is provided on a product. When the logotype or the like is simply detached from the product, a source of the product cannot be known. For this reason, a product, in which a degree of adhesion between the product and the logotype or the like is equal to or higher than regulations, is supposed to be shipped. In order to measure the degree of adhesion, an adhesion test is performed.